Shadow of Doubt
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: Outcast meets outcast, she was abused, left for dead. When she encounters an X-Men who gives her an offer she can't refuse. What happens when they realize she might possibly b more troubke than she is worth? What if a certain blue character has something to say bout that? KurtxOc
1. Introduction

## Shadow of Doubt

Woo I'm back, Well heres a new story- X men, I love Kurt he so blue ^~^ Sorry for its shortness but its an Intro, enjoy.  
An on another note this is like a side story or another, I haven't seen enough cartoons to know the plot so I'll make my own. No flames please, I own nothing like an X men, blah blah blah, only my plot and oc's blah blah blah STORY!

Sobbing, someone was crying?

The streets devoid of life, the weeping continued. Where are you? The sobs turn into wails of misery. The town itself seems abandoned.

Thundering clouds roll in menacingly. The wailing subsided into soft whimpers and hiccups. The crack of thunder shook across the sky, followed by the quick dash of light.

With said flash, it a lights a nearby alley way, causing a shadow of a figure to startle. Two bright blue orbs stare out to the sky yearning and broken. The thunder roared once more with lightning in suit, the figure given light its features visible even for a split second.

If anyone was near perhaps they would have cringed or gasped in horror. For the figure in the alley was or indeed did not look human. As the light disappeared the figure dissolved within the shadows once more.

The quiet sobbing once more echoed. Then as quiet as the rain, a jumble of words lost in the storm.

Soon anger and hurt fueled those words as it formed into yelling- no screaming.

"All alone! No one, who cares! I will always be!" a hoarse scratchy and now raw voice screeched.

As whoever was screaming had calmed, down more words were spoken- faint and hushed whirled in the now passing storm.

"Live...Love...Die...Alone... The perfect freak..." over and over these words were spoken.

As the storm did its passing, once more like the crack of a whip both lightning and thunder cracked, a beatiful young woman- but not the inhuman form that was there moments ago- lay in ball.

Raven black hair spilled around her small form, pasty white skin adorned by raindrops and haunting blue eyes half lidded as she treaded on the line of unconscousness.

"If you could be invisible, wouldn't you want to be?" she mumbled as she slipped into a painless slumber.

Rate and review peas! ^~^ 


	2. Chapter 1

## Shadow of Doubt

Ch.1 Hey everyone! I'm srry for the slow updates. Been busy and decided that I will catch each story up to hold the same chapters as the other.

I own nothing X men, just mah big red. Blah blah blah Storeh!

xXx

*Three days ago*

"Rayne! Darling we're off to work!" Mother hollered upstairs speaking for both her and dad, they owned a small business together, they started it six years before I was even a thought- which introduced this life of luxary. Yes, it was all good that is until of course I was born.

My parents were very exited during the pregnancy, I was a in perfect condition, or atleast on the ultra sounds.

You see we live in world where different was not welcome, and I was plenty different. No, not like a birth defect different but... Well, a mutant different.

Yes mutant, my parents were horrified when the doctors had given me to them. In a panick they had lied to the family members saying it was a still birth.

The day they went home they agreed to hide me away- not because they loved me enough to not get rid of me but because they did not know what to do with me and they did not want blood on they're hands.

So here I am, in the attic nineteen years wasted to nothing. My childhood was a blurr, of course they had me well educated- only a few knew of me and had sworn not to tell. I had loved my parents... Even if they did not love me. Or I did, my mother was good to me, but father- after the stocks had crashed and caused the company to be endanger of going bankrupt he had gotten into drinking.

When the company did recover he was too far in to quit, so every now and then he would barge up the stairs and hurt me, he would yell at me things that now are branded into my mind to never forget and to always believe.

I never understood why he did. I knew I was different but I wasn't sure why. My parents never allowed mirrors around me so I couldn't really tell how. I had asked why and how I was different but mother would just get quiet and tell me she's sorry.

Later on I realised it didn't help the unnecessary trust I had in my mother as all my mother would do was close her eyes and sigh everytime that father would beat me.

Soon enough strangely my mothers visits shortened to non existent. Only the 'traditional' Off to work/back home calls let me know I wasn't abandoned but then father too stopped coming in to beat me, after days and weeks of loneliness I decided to go down stairs- to where I was never allowed.

Lowering the stairs I peeked through the attic entrance, adrenaline coursing through my veins I was quick on my toes on the way down. For some reason I always could hear the slightest things my parents couldn't, so when I heard two hushed whispers that quickly could be identified as my mother and father I tip toed down the long hallway coming to a stop at a partially opened door.

There was a weird smell emitting from the room that burned my nose and caused my eyes to water. There was rustling and a soft 'swish, swish, plop'

"Raul what are we gonna do with Rayne?" my mother after a long pause of silence hesitently asked, the continuous motion of swishes and occassional plops stopped, my father sighed.

"Alexandra, I'm not sure... But it has to be soon," It was then I noticed something drastically different.

There was no scent of alchohol in the house, especially on father who usually reeked of it. How had I not noticed this?

His once gruff harsh voice was now soft and more relaxed, what had happened during those weeks?

"Raul, what if... What if it happens again?" mothers trembling voice pulled me out of my thoughts,

'What if what happens again?' My eyes narrowing through the small gap between the door, buckets with pink glop were in the corner on some newspaper along with some paint brushes.

My mother clutched a stuffed bear that holding a small pink blanket in its arms. I leaned forward wanting to see more, until my stomach churned uncomfortably at the object my eyes now rested on.

A crib.

" I think we need to-" I was yanked roughly to the side before I could hear more.

By some strange instinct telling me to attack, I made a low hiss of discomfort looking up it was my old mentor who looked solemnly at me.

"You must go back to the attic... Now!" he whispered urgently.

Scared by the look he gave me I ran, looking back over my shoulder my old teacher was gone. Turning my head front ways I collided with a big object- that made an 'oof' sound, some bed sheets fell over me obsuring my vision.

"Im so sorry, please forgive me," a feminine voice exclaimed.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was-" as I pulled the sheets off, I heard a gasp and the drop of more items. I looked up from the sheets to see a very frightened maid.

"D- De- Demon!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hurting my ears I reached up to cover them and screwed my eyes shut.

I pushed past the scream banshee of a maid to the attic stairs, not even stopping to climb them I jumped making sure to close off the attic from that horrible noise, I still covered my now throbbing ears seeing as I didn't need to pull the stairs with my hands or feet as it firmly closed shut behind me glad it didnt squish any part of me.

As the throbbing dulled I could hear a commotion downstairs.

"I-it- I- a demon-outta nowhere- scared- hurt me- evil- disappeared!" the maid kept blabbering not making any sense... Why'd she call me demon?

I curled up on my bed tears cascading down my cheeks. I froze as I heard the stairs be pulled down.

"Rayne!" my fathers angry shout stopped my heart. No, he's gonna hurt me! All the horrible words he's yell at me all those years coming back hitting me like a wall.

I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I shot up and bolted out the boarded window of the attic. It was not like it was in movies, it didn't happen in slow motion, I fell but before I hit the ground my body twisted on its own and I landed on my feet and hands.

All the debris of glass and wood pelting me. Fueled by fear I didn't care for he pains or to admire what was the surroundings of my first time in the outside. I bolted not knowing where I was going I just ran.

Like a shadow no body see's, a blur of black flashed through the streets.

I was free.

xXx

Dun dan dun, how was that? Maybe in the next chapter we'll find out what kinda mutant Rayne is :o and whats gonna happen since she has never been out? Rate, review, ask, and question :3


End file.
